Separation
by Tsumiden
Summary: Sora moves in to a new town following his mother's wedding and finds what he's been looking for for five years. Alternate universe, Yaoi, Riku x Sora, AkuRoku, 11 x Nami
1. Chapter 1

AN:: I own another here but the twisted idea, I'm only borrowing the characters and messing around with them.

Alternate Universe, Yaoi, Yuri adult situations pairings pending Riku x Sora, Akuroku definite.

Separation

The day seemed made to mock him. it was bright and sunny and warm with the smells of flowers on the breeze and a gentle melody on the wind. the young teen sighed and glared at the room around him from the window ledge of his new room. it was only half unpacked and was littered with boxes of his things the furniture was a simple twin sized bed that looked like it had once been part of a set of bunk beds. a dresser of thick oak and a desk of the same material, a side table and bookcase of lighter veneered wood completes the furniture. his bedspread was dark blue with stars splashed across it and his sheets were light blue. Most of his clothes were already stuffed in the dresser and closet. He had taken a break unpacking and had gone to stare out the single window in his room which, was facing the back yard and gave him a good view of the back yards of the houses around him. The one to the left was full of a lovely garden full of flowers and a few plants that looked like they were tomatoes and peppers.

There was a blonde girl kneeling in the dirt near the plants obviously weeding the garden. On a bench in the yard directly behind her house there was a young blonde guy with a mullet playing a guitar softly, there was the source of the music at least. Once in a while one or the other would say something across the fence. He sighed again and turned back to his new room in his new home. He missed the island already, he'd missed it the moment he'd packed up his room there. He didn't want a new family or a new home he wanted his old life back his old family he missed his dad ,brother, and sister. even if it had only been five years. His parents had divorced and his father had left taking the youngest of his children with him leaving Sora and their older brother with his ex-wife. Sora had tired to locate them for the last five years and found nothing. The only thing he had found was something on a family named Shin-ra but nothing else. Now his mother was marrying a guy she'd met three years before and he was supposed to be happy for her. He was happy she had found some one but he wanted his father too. As he stared at the mess there was a knock on his door. He looked up into the face of his older brother. He had similar spiky cinnamon colored hair and blue eyes but Denzel's eyes were darker than Sora's

"Hey brat want to go out for a while Marlene's offered to show us around the city?" he asked leaning in the doorway in a pair of dark grey cargo shorts and a blue hooded sleevless shirt.

"Sure." he brightened and followed his brother out and down the stairs to the living room where their soon to be step sister was waiting. She wore a pink dress, and had her brown hair up in pigtails with pink ribbons. She was a cute girl and obviously was aware of it as she smiled at both of them.

"Sora are you joining us?" She asked.

"Yeah." he agreed trying to sound less sullen than he felt.

"Great come on." she dragged them both out.

The house was near the end of the block on a street in the area of the city called Sunset terrace. It was the ritzy part of town where people watched eachother's houses and doors were left unlocked. As they were heading down the street for the train to the rest of town they saw a tall read head with odd tattoos under his eyes enter the house where Sora had seen the blonde girl. He wore only a pair of black jeans and a yellow T-shirt he didn't even notice them as he went inside. Neither Marlene or Denzel paid him any heed either but Sora was sure he'd seen the guy somewhere before.

The train deposited them at the main station a large building with a bell tower at the top. There was a small staircase near the tracks which had a no entry sign hung on them which looked like it would reach the tower. Outside of the station was a large square with roads leading to the rest of the town.

On the road down to the shopping district Sora saw a trio of kids two boys on skate boards and a girl on bike roll into a nearby alley, Marlene was pointing out everything and Denzel was hanging onto her every word. Sora was quickly getting bored he' rather be meeting people than walking around. They passed the library and Marlene stopped to tell them something about the statue out front as someone came running out of the doors and ran into Sora.

"Sorry about that." the other teen said helping Sora up.

"It's okay Sora said looking at the other teen.

He looked about a year older than Sora himself with shoulder length silver hair and catlike green eyes underneath sloppy bangs. He had a slight muscular build and was at least a foot taller then Sora himself. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and blue jean shorts with a pair of black sandals. He was certainly worth looking at Sora fought down a blush at the sight of him.

"I should have been looking where I was going, I'm Sora I just moved into town." he hoped he was not blushing as he looked the other over.

"Riku I've lived here all my life." he smiled.

"Great ,I was being shown around by my step sister." looking around Sora saw no sign of Denzel or Marlene. "Who lost track of me."

"Well Maybe I can finish the tour and help you get home, where do you live?"

"Sunset Terrace over on Oceanview."

"Me too."

"Great." Sora's stomach interrupted their conversation.

"How about we start with a place to grab lunch?" Riku suggested with a smirk.

"Sure." Sora beamed and allowed himself to be led off in search of food.

"Riku watched Sora as they walked along the street, he reminded Riku of someone he just wasn't sure who. He was nice and cute. A pity he might not like guys the way Riku did.

He led Sora to the butterfly a restaurant/arcade where alot of the kids in the city hung out or worked. it was crowded for being early afternoon still. As soon as they entered the building a red haired girl with purple eyes and a sweet smile walked up to them she wore a white waist apron over a light blue maid style dress.

"Hello Riku, whose this? " she looked at Sora.

"Hey Kairi, this is Sora he's new around here. Sora this is Kairi one of my best friends."

"Hi I hope Riku's not dragging you around." she smiled brightly.

"Hello, nope I asked him to since my step sister and older brother ditched me."

"Ah I see well come on I'll give you guys a table and set you up with some food." she winked playfully.

"Great." the brunette followed her dragging Riku with him.

They ended up in a booth close to the video games. Sora looked at the games instead of the menus Kairi had handed them. he saw a bunch he had played and alot he hadn't. including his absolute favorite.

"So Sora what do you want to eat?" Riku asked trying to get the younger boy's attention.

"Anything." The boy replied.

"Really?" Riku raised one silver eyebrow, the boy certainly had thw energy to bakc up his claim.

"Yeah."

"they do have mostly snack things here but they also have the best burgers too."

"Great."

Kairi came back with a pitcher of greenish yellow liquid and two cups and pulled out her note pad. "Let me guess Riku your usual?"

"Yes and a number two special." he answered putting the menu down.

"Got it be right back." she took off for the kitchens which were behind an old style counter in the back of the building. the restaurant part took up the middle of the building with the games along the sides and part of the front. a few other teens and young adults were in the uniform of the waitresses and a few guys were in blue pants and white shirts with the apron. About a dozen other kids around their age were around either sitting at tables or playing games. Another kid their age was running around in the Waiter outfit serving food too.

"this a place is nice there's nothing like this back home."

"So where is this back home?"

"Destiny island."

"Odd I know some on else who moved here from there a while ago."

"Really? I'm not surprised alot of people have been moving off the islands these days."

"I've heard ,too bad the place sounds nice."

"It is." he smiled. "but it's not much in the job department that's why so many peopel are leaving."

"I see, well alot of the older people in this town work at the big city further inland, my dad does too so I hardly see him."

"wow."

They hung around for an hour just talking. A few times Sora caught Riku practically staring at him. As they chatted the door swung open and the red head Sora had seen before waltzed in followed by a very familiar blond boy his hair was almost as spiky as Sora's and his eyes were the same blue. he wore a black sleeveless shirt and khaki cargo pant like shirts. They Saw Riku first and wandered over, the red head had one arm casually thrown over the blond's shoulders.

"Hey Riku so this is where you got off too." The red head called.

"Why you've been looking for me Axel?"

"Well not really we just saw you inside and came to bother you and whoever you're with huh Roxy?"

'Yeah." Roxas smirked at Riku then looked over at Sora and his eyes widened so did Sora's as he got a good look at the blond.

"Sora?" he stared at the almost mirror image infront of him.

"Roxas?" Soar started to get up.

the blond practically knocked Sora back into the wall of the booth as he pounced and hugged his elder brother. Sora returned the hug just as excited to see him.

"when did you get here and how?" the younger teen asked. not getting off his sibling.

"Mom moved here a few days ago with me and Denzel she's marrying this guy she's been seeing for a year." Sora told him.

"She is?" he was happy to see his brother but their mother... he wasn't sure if he wanted to see her.

"Yeah but it's not so bad our step sister's nice but I think she has a crush on Denzel. Our stepbrother's kinda weird though. how about you?"

"Well Dad moved here after he and mom separated and we stayed with his brother for awhile until he started seeing Riku's dad and now we live with them so I guess Riku's our step brother too."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Riku told him.

"You're point." he was still sitting on his brother.

"So who is this Roxas?" Axel asked taking a seat next to Riku on the other side of the booth.

"Oh Axel this is mine and Nami's brother Sora he's older than Nami by five minutes and me by two. Sora my boy friend Axel."

"Yo." Axel greeted grinning fomr ear to ear.

"Hi, boy friend?" Sora asked looking at Axel he was very hot with spiky red hair that stuck out everywhere and green eyes with triangular marks under his eyes.

"Yeah I'm gay." Roxas said watching for his triplet's reaction.

"Great at least I'm not alone." Sora smiled at him.

"you're gay?" Roxas asked him.

"Yea, but I haven't told any of the family I live with mom would probably freak." he said quielty.

"I guess, I know dad didn't mind when I told him about me and Axel since he already knew Axel." Roxas said.

"That's good. So where's Nami?"

"I believe her and Orlette another friend of ours is shopping right now."

"At least you guys made friends here."

"You a couple of them I'll share Riku he needs some one to hang around since I stole his best friend."

"Thanks alot Roxas." the silver haired teen smirked at his friend.

The other three laughed and Sora shook his head at least he was making friends now. He had not had that many friends back home. Her had been a loner and the others had picked on him for looking so much like a girl.

"So why have I never got a hug like that?" Axel asked.

"Have you ever deserved one?" Riku asked his best friend who glared at him.

They continued to talk and tease eachother. Even challenging one another to a few games.

It was getting late and they left the Butterfly to wander aimlessly in the direction of the train station. about half way there they saw Denzel and Marlene. Roxas fell back a little.

"We probably shouldn't let mom know we're here yet." Roxas told his older brother.

"Okay." Sora pouted.

"that's going to be hard isn't that Baralai's little sister?" Riku asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, they live right next door to us." Roxas told them.

"We do?" Sora asked pout vanishing.

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Fine I'll go with Sora you two catch up if you don't want them to see you Roxas." Riku told him.

"Right." the blond teen smirked as the two walked away and his boyfriend proceed to wrap his arms around his waist.

"And what devious thing is going through your mind my light?" Axel asked knowing that smirk well.

"I don't know what you mean Axel, I mean its not like Riku wasn't practically watching Sora every second or something."

"You're matchmaking?" he nuzzled the shorter teen playfully.

"Yes I am I think Riku and Sora will get along great don't you?"

"I don't know Riku has never had a steady relationship he's always seemed to busy with studying to pay attention to any one in that way in the whole time I've known him which has been since he was in diapers."

"We'll see then won't we come on we should take the next train."

"Right." Axel agreed still not believing his lover at times.

Marlene and Denzel had wandered over the town in hopes of finding Sora. After they had realized they had lost track of him and finally headed back for the train station hoping he was waiting for the at home. Neither had expected to see him walk up to him with Riku.

"Hey Marlene lose something?" Riku asked seeing his neighbor, he threw an arm over Sora's shoulders.

"Hello Riku. Sora where have you been?" she asked not looking at the older teen.

"Hanging with Riku we ran into eachother after you guys wandered off." he told her.

"Sorry Sora we didn't notice you weren't with us until we couldn't find you." His older brother told him.

"It's fine Denzel really I had a blast with Riku."

"Really?" He looked at the silver haired teen over, he looked alright but was awfully close to his brother.

"Yeah we hung out at the butterfly and played some games it was great."

"Well don't tell mom I lost you she'll freak."

"Yeah I know."

The four of them got on the train and Marlene sat on one end Denzel followed her while Riku took a seat close to the door and Sora sat next to him.

"So why doesn't Marlene seem to like you?"

"Don't know she never really has , she used to baby-sit me and Larxene my older sister when we were little and we made it hell for her so that's probably her problem."

"Ah." Sora nodded.

they returned to Sunset terrace and headed down the steps to the main road and along the walks to Oceanview. they separated at the houses Riku went inside to wait for Roxas and Axel as Sora had to follow Denzel and Marlene into theirs he went back to his room to finished unpacking before their parents returned home.

about an hour later he heard something thump against the window frame and looked up to see that his room faced Riku's. The silver haired teen was waving at him from his window.

"Hey Sora."

"Hey Riku."

"I'll see you in the morning right?"

"Yeah see you."


	2. Chapter 2

Separation chapter 2

Sora was dreaming he was back home with his siblings and playing with the dog, Fenrir. The dog was their father's a beautiful gray and white animal. Sora had been scared of her since he was small thinking she was going to eat him but as he got older he started to like the large animal. he woke up slowly and still heard the barking. he sat up and looked out his window to see Fenrir in the yard next door barking as the blond he had seen playing the guitar the day before was trying to climb over the fence, the dog of course thought he was playing with her. the boy finally got on the right side of the fence and the dog proceeded to lick him to the ground.

"Down Fenrir come on get off Me." the young man's whines reached Sora's window and the boy smiled.

The door opened and a blonde girl stepped out onto the porch and Sora sighed, she was wearing a soft blue sundress that no doubt made her lovely blue eyes look luminous. her long blonde hair was loose except for a blue hair clip.

"Demyx what are you doing to the dog?" Namine asked.

"She's trying to eat me." he whined.

"No she only likes runts not musicians." Namine giggled.

"Come on Nami-chan call her off."

"Fine Fenrir here girl."

The dog stopped attacking Demyx and came sit at Namine's feet like she had not just been licking Demyx to death.

"So why are you in the back yard again?"

"Vexen kicked me out for practicing in the morning again." he pouted.

"Before breakfast right?"

"Yeah."

"Come on in Demyx."

"thanks Nami you are the best." he followed her inside.

"I know." she smiled.

Sora watched them then grabbed his own clothes to go bother his siblings and give Namine a hug. Maybe even get breakfast out of the deal. He grinned. Every one else was asleep as he slipped out of the house grabbing his wallet and keys scribbling a note that he had gone to hang out with some teenagers he had met the day before.

"We have company!" Namine called as she and Demyx headed for the dining room which was in the front of the house.

"We knew that Axel stayed over." Roxas answered her as he set the table for breakfast.

"I meant more company." she retorted smiling at her brother. She stepped away form Demyx.

"Hey Roxas." the older blond greeted.

"Hi Demyx kicked out again?" he said as he went to get another place setting, grabbing another one as well.

"Yeah, if I didn't know any better I'd swear he was kicking me out to get lucky or something but I doubt my brother even has a sex drive."

"True." Axel smirked from the doorway. "Vexen's probably still a virgin too."

Before anyone else could say a word there was a knock on the front door and Riku went to answer it smiling when he saw who was there.

"Morning Sora." he said plesantly surprised.

"Morning Riku mind if I visit?" he asked smiling.

"Nope just in time for breakfast and morning glomping by cute blondes." he pulled the brunette in and closed the door pushing him to the dining room.

"Hey Roxas Nami some one to see you." Riku sing-songed as he did.

"Riku what are you...Sora?" Namine glomped her brother hugging him tightly.

"Hi Nami can I breathe now?" he asked.

"Oh sure." she pulled back a little and smiled. "Where did you come from?"

"Next door, we just moved in."

"Great." she pulled him towards the table. "sit, Roxas just finished breakfast."

They sat around the table leaving a seat open for Larxene Riku's older sister.

They were in the middle of a conversation when Larxene finally appeared, she was the blonde Sora had see the day before in the garden. She wore a pair of blue jean shorts that were every short and a black spaghetti string tank top. She looked over the group not recognizing Sora and looked at her younger siblings.

"Why is everyone here for breakfast?" she asked not really surprised, Axel and Demyx were often over, but the brunette she did not know.

"Not everyone Larxene just Demyx, Axel and Sora."

"Sora?" she looked quizzically at the brunette. "so who's Sora?"

"Mine and Roxas' triplet." Namine said with a smile.

"So that Sora." She smiled. "Welcome I guess." and sat down.

"thanks.," he smiled.

the group ate making jokes and chatting.

"So what should we do today anyway?" Riku asked.

"I can't do anything I got work this morning at the cosmo." Axel told them.

"Right so how about me and Namine show Sora the rest of town." Roxas said and Namine nodded.

"Sounds like fun." Sora agreed.

"Mind if I join you?" Riku asked :"for a while at least I have to be at the library later."

"great."

As they planned, a song rang out. Demyx pulled out his PHS. "that would be Marluxia."

"Demyx here, hey Marly. Well Vexen kicked me out again, really? I don't know why that is. Okay what is it? I'm at Riku's because he's my friend and Larxe's my girlfriend. Yes, what did you call on the chance I was over here? No okay then call Lexi, no I'm going to. Every time I call he's busy with Xexion. Yes he is, everytime. Thank you. Nami Marluxia wants to talk to you." the blond handed the girl the phone and shook his head with a sigh.

"Hello Marly." Namine smiled as she greeted him. "Yes I got them at work, they're beautiful. Flatterer, tonight? just a minute." she covered the receiver for a moment. "Do we have any plans tonight? Marluxia's got tickets to see a play ."

"Don't think so pops is still going to be gone for a week I think. and dad's coming home tonight. but I doubt he'd say you couldn't go."

"Who's Marluxia?" Sora asked Roxas.

"Her boyfriend and one of the guys who plays in a band with Demyx. he's a nice enough guy."

"I see."

"Okay I'll go with you but you have to come pick me up. There's someone here I want you to meet. Yes and that's final if you want to go out. Right, love you see you tonight." she smiled and handed the phone back to Demyx.

"Later Marluxia." the blond hung up the phone and sighed.

"So what did he want, aside from my little sister?" Larxene asked him.

"He wants to practice this morning, he had an idea for a new song. "

"Sounds fun."

"I'm sure it will be. I suppose I need to go break into my own house to get my guitar."

"there's a key to your house on the rack by the front door." Riku told him not even looking up from his tea.

"Really, oh then I'll be going now." he leaned to kiss Larxene on the cheek and went to fetch his key to go home. Fenrir followed at his heels always happy to mess with the youth.

The others finished up their food and Larxene helped with the clean up.

"Well kids I have to go to work myself have fun." Larxene said wit ha smile. "nice meeting you sora see yo utonight."

"It's your night to cook to Larx." Riku told her.

"I know I'll be home in time to make something." She went to get ready to go.

"Yeah work beckons but first I have to stop by my place. take care kids. "Axel said, he kissed Roxas and left.

The others adjourned to the living room to hang out for a while and talk. Sora told them about the last five years and their mother's new husband to be. they told Sora about their dad's life here and in Midgard where he worked along with Riku and Larxene's dad. Who was gone alot on his job. not that the kids minded they were old enough to take care of themselves most of the time.

After a while they took off to hang out in town and wandered around. they took Sora to places that Marlene would not have thought of being twenty instead of fifteen. They even hung out at a park for awhile. after grabbing some lunch they stopped by the ice cream shoppe in town to get some. at the counter was a young girl about their age with dark hair and eyes, she wore a pink and white stripped dress with an apron.

"Hey guys." she smiled

"Hey Orlette."

"Who's the cutie?" she asked winking at Sora."

"this is Sora my brother." Namine told her. "Sora this is Orlette a friend of ours."

"Nice to meet you."

"Always nice to meet a new friend ." she smiled.

They ordered and ate as they walked out and down the street.

"I wonder where Hyne is?"

"Hyne?"

"My best friend." Roxas answered. "let's go bother him."

"Cool."

"Have fun guys I have to go." Riku told them.

"All right see you at dinner Riku."

"Bye have fun Sora."

"I will."

they headed off for a set of apartment buildings near the train station. there were three buildings with six apartments each.

"Axel lives in that building there with his dad and his dad's partner. " Roxas told Sora.

"Hyne lives in this one though." he left he way to the far left building, and as they arrived at the door to enter the building, a guy came out. he was blonde with shirt cropped hair and thin blue eyes. he wore a mail uniform and scowled as the saw them.

"What do you brats want?"

"to see Hyne is he home?"

"How would I know I'm not the brat's keeper. Go up and see for yourself if he's home." he growled.

"thanks alot Seifer." Roxas muttered as the man stormed past and got in his truck.

"What's his problem?" Sora asked, the guy was a jerk.

"He's an ass, maybe Zell wasn't home for a lunch quickie." Roxas shrugged.

"Roxas."

"Sorry Namine." Roxas said and went inside.

They went inside and headed up the stairs to the apartment door. Roxas knocked and they waited for an answer. After a while the door opened and a boy with blonde hair which spiked up in the back and brown eyes answered the door. he wore a pair of gray green shorts and a white top.

"Hey Roxas, Namine who's this."

"yo Hyne this is our brother Sora we have been dragging him around introducing him to the group."

"Cool come on in, bro's at the gym and Seifer just went to work."

"Yeah we passed him on he way up."

"I'm sorry." he smiled.

They sat around the living room and Hyne got the story of what had happened to them. Afterwards the conversation turned to other things. They got into a conversation about a game called struggle ball, which had been started up in twilight town very recently.

"How do you play it?"

"Well fist of all you have to wear this vest with these balls velcroed to it. one person wears red and one blue. then you wail on eachother with foam bats you're supposed to use sword like moves but some people just beat eachother with the bats."

"Sounds fun and painful." Sora said.

"It is. Right now the champion is this guy Setzer, he's good but I can take him any day."

"Yeah right then how come everytime you fight him he lands your butt in the dirt?" Roxas asked.

"Just lulling him into a false sense of security."

"Yeah right."

"I am."

"Sure."

"So is there anything going on in this town that doesn't include beating up your friends?" Sora asked.

"Yeah there's the butterfly where Riku went with you yesterday, and the cosmo which is the Movie Theater. there's a few things that don't include violence." Namine said with a smile.

"Of course there's also a few clubs but we're not allowed to go to most of them cause we're underage. "

"not that stops Axel form taking Roxas to the Oblivion."

"Hey I don't drink there so it's fine as long as dad never finds out."

"I see."

After a while they headed home it was getting late and Sora really should have checked in by then so they headed for the train.

Twilight town was situated on the coast of the continent only a few miles from the big city of Midgard. So alot of people lived in Twilight town and worked in the city. A small group of men who lived there were at the moment on the train heading for their stations. three sat together comfortably obviously used to one another's presence. The blond was staring out the window watching the scenery pass by as the red head and bald man watched him.

"you two can relax you know we are almost home." Cloud said simply.

"That doesn't matter Cloud we have to keep an eye on you. You know that yo." the red head said chewing on the end of a cigarette.

"it is our job."

"And that matters when?" the blond sighed.

Cloud had arrived five years ago at his half brother's door asking if the job offer he'd given him before was still open, it had been open and he had given it to Cloud with no problem. Cloud had been surprised to see his old friend Reno worked with them and was put on keeping an eye on cloud. Rude, Reno's partner on the job Cloud had never met before but the man seemed to be the strong silent type.

"I like to keep my job it's keeping Axel in a good school Yo." he answered.

"Right." Cloud smiled.

The train pulled into the station and both of them stood to go. As they left they passed a trio of teenagers. Reno noted they were Cloud's kids and kept going dragging his partner off to the bar.

Cloud looked up as they left and saw his children board. Roxas saw him and dragged the other two over.

"Hey dad."

"Roxas, Namine, Sora?" he leaned down to hug his second born.

"Dad!" Sora returned the hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mom moved me and Denzel here to live with the guy she's going to marry."

"I see, I guess it's good for her."

"It's fine pops Denzel likes him, he doesn't pay any attention to me at all, but then I've spent most of my time here with Roxy and Nami."

"That's good."

"Yeah and we were going to keep Sora for dinner then Nami's got a date with Marluxia again."

"Sounds good to me, and whose night is it to cook?"

"Larxene's, at least it isn't Roxas'."

"Hey my cooking is not that bad."

"Yes it is,:

the three laughed as the train pulled into their station and they got off to head home. As soon as the door opened Fenrir ran to the door and jumped up to greet her master.

"Down girl I'm happy to see you too down." Cloud ordered as he patted her head. The dog sat and followed at his heals as the four entered further into the house.

Larxene was finishing up the food and Riku was setting the table when they entered the dining room.

"We're home!" Cloud called.

"Welcome back."

"So what do we have here?"

"Dinner." Larxene said mysteriously and put the filled plated on the table. The six sat and talked.

After dinner Namine went to get ready for her date and Sora helped Roxas clean up and do the dishes.

"I guess at some point I should actually go home."

"You are home Sora."

"Okay I should see our mother and older brother."

"True I guess it would be good to see Denzel again and I doubt mom would leave just to avoid dad if she likes Barret."

"She does they are sappy sometimes it's kinda scary and depressing you know."

"It would be."

"So dad has a relationship with Riku's right?"

"Yeah it was funny they started out as friends and kind fell into a relationship and Riku and Larxene aren't bad as step sibs go."

"Neither is Marlene but that Baralai."

"I know him he went to the temple school to become a priest so he's kinda weird he's friends with a few other guys I know."

"Ah,"

"Yeah but then there's Riku ." he looked at his brother. "Every time I mention him you brighten up, do you like Riku?"

"I don't know he was nice yesterday helping me out and he's attractive." Sora blushed slightly under his twin's scrutiny.

"Yeah plenty of people think that he's one of the most popular guys in school."

"He is?" Sora seemed a little crest fallen so Roxas decided to let him in on a secret.

"But he ignores most of them he only really talks with his friends and he never has shown any interest in any one."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

A little while later the doorbell rang and Cloud answered it. a tall young man with long auburn hair and green eyes stood there. He wore a dark blue outfit and held a bouquet of white roses tied with a yellow ribbon.

"Hello Mr. Strife."

"Marluxia, and where exactly are you taking my baby girl tonight?" Cloud asked the young man.

"the theater there is a play tonight. I thought she would enjoy it."

"All right I want her back by eleven."

"Yes sir."

Namine came down the stairs in a blue dress with her long hair tied up in ribbons.

"Hello Marluxia."

"Nami you look gorgeous. Shall we go?" he offerd her his arm.

"Just a sec. Sora!"

Her brothers came out of the kitchen, their fronts were completely soaked from the dishes

"Yeah Nami?"

"Sora this is my boyfriend Marluxia. Marluxia this is my older brother Sora he's our triplet."

"Nice to meet you Sora."

"Nice to meet you Marluxia

"you boys be good dome on Marly let's hit the town." she kissed her father and brothers good-bye and left with her boyfriend smiling.

"she's such a sweet heart, yet so evil."

"and she's our sister."

Yeah."

"behave you two and clean up the water." Their dad ordered.

"Yes sir." the two went back into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reno and Rude entered the oldest bar in the sector of town. It was a run down looking place ran by a man called the captain by everyone but his real name was Cid. He had been a pilot once but had stopped flying for some reason he never told anyone. He had been running the bar as long as Reno had gone there. There were about six other people there already. Three men sat at one table two were drinking and one had only water in front of him. Two sat in a shadowy corner whispering and one sat at he bar obviously drinking away his worries. Reno and Rude took their normal seats at the bar and their drinks were slammed onto the bar infront of them.

"Hey Captain how's business?" He asked taking a swig of his drink.

"We just opened you idiot the new girl's not even here yet."

"New girl?" Rude asked.

"Yeah some country girl just moved here but I gave her the job since I needed to replace the brat who took off."

"hey she was a loser." Reno said lighting up.

"Guess so."

"Yuffie should be happy."

"What ever she does her job."

As they talked a woman entered dressed in a black leather mini skirt and white tank top. She pulled on a white apron as she ran in.

"Sorry Captain I was hoping to see my son before I went to work.." She said breathlessly.

"Whatever get to work well have thirsty customers soon."

"Yes sir." she said stepping up behind the bar.

"Yo Tifa long tome no see." Reno smirked seeing the brunette.

"Reno? I thought you live in Midgard?" she said, she hadn't see nhim in years certainly not since she and cloud had moved to the islands.

"No, we moved out here yo. After the brat was born I figured this was a better place to raise him."

"Yeah I understand."

"What about the brat still around?"

"Yes I think so. He's made some new friends and I haven't seen him."

"Well that's good for him. You know Axel mentioned him I think he's been hanging around with him and his friends."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah Axel's a god kid and his best friend's a level headed kid."

"Good."

They drank some more and Tifa went to serve the men by the door. The trio was slightly familiar but she didn't recognize them. Soon the place was full and Cid's other waitress came in a bouncy young woman who no one would believe had a pair of seventeen year old twins, not that Tifa looked like she should have triplets either. Her brown hair was shirt and she kept it held back with a black headband.

After awhile the trio that had been there first took off with the silver haired man making sure that the dark haired man could walk strait.

"Later Cid"

"Just get your ass to bed Jeckt you have a game in a few days."

"I know."

After a few more hours Reno and rude finally left and headed for their apartment. It wasn't far to walk the lights were on and there was a smell of food.

"Hello Axel?" Reno called as Rude closed the door.

"Hey dad, Rude." Axel's head poked out of the small kitchen. "Hungry , I just got home from work and was starving."

"I was wondering what you were doing it's nearly midnight."

"Yeah well someone didn't come in tonight and the boss decided I needed a few more hours and asked me to stay." He grimaced and pulled back into the kitchen. A few minutes later he emerged with three plates of something that looked like he probably had just pulled out of the fridge and heated it up.

"How old is this stuff?"

"I think the brown stuff is form a few days ago. The green stuff Hyne dropped off yesterday. We need to do groceries pops."

"I noticed." Reno poked at the food but ate it anyway it wasn't bed just odd tasting.

"So how has the new kid been fitting in?"

"Pretty well he came over to Riku's for breakfast this morning and met a few of the others I think the rest of the gang were supposed to meet him today."

"Good, if you go over there tomorrow leave a note okay."

"Right mother." Axel muttered.

"That's dad geez you walked in on us once." he ruffled Axel's hair and headed for his room. "Night brat."

"Night Dad rude." he waved and took the plates back into the kitchen.

"Get some sleep Axel." Rude told him.

"Yes sir." the youth agreed putting the dishes in the sink.

Axel's room was a total mess and somewhere in that mess was a very unmade bed. ON this bed was a twenty pound ball of orange fluff. He sighed and looked down at it.

"Red did you gain mass while I was gone?" he asked said furry lump which lifted a large head and gold eyes blinked at him.

"Yes I ma talking to you. You over grown fluffball. " he muttered stripping out of his work clothes and pulled on a new pair of boxers before laying on his bed and being assaulted by a paw.

"You are not getting any more table scraps you over grown pillow." he muttered getting comfortable. the cat looked at him and settled into the hollow of his stomach.

They finished up cleaning the kitchen and Sora got ready to head over next door.

"Do you have to go Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah but I'll be back in the morning and one of these days I will stay over."

"you'd better."

"I will I promise." He hugged his brother gently and "I love being with you guys again."

"Yeah we love having you around so don't be a stranger."

"I've been more of a stranger at my own supposed house." the blue eyes darkened then he smiled again. "Later Roxy."

"Bye Sor-sor."

Sora was smiling as he walked into the house next door and pulled off his shoes.

"I'm home!" he called.

"About time where have you been all day?" Denzel asked as he came into the living room. Marlene was nowhere to be seen.

"Hanging with Riku and some other friends of him they've been so nice and asked me to hang with them again tomorrow at the Butterfly."

"I see." he smiled happy to see his brother was making friends. "It would be nice to see you once in a while you know."

"I know but these guys are great."

"okay Squirt have fun tomorrow but for now head to bed dad should be home soon."

"He's not my dad just mom's husband." Sora said quietly heading for his room. Leaving Denzel speechless at the foot of the stairs.

Riku got home close to midnight and walked up to his house. He stopped to stare at the window of Sora's room. The light was still on and he sighed. He had been thinking all day about the brunette. He'd been distracted at work that was not a big deal , he didn't have to think much on the job anyway. He stopped and went around the house to the spot under Sora's window. He picked up a stick and tossed it at the window hitting the sill and waited a few minutes. Soon the window opened and Sora's head popped out. He looked around then down at the ground seeing Riku he smiled brightly.

"Riku?" he whispered.

"Yeah Hi Sora."

"What's going on?"

"I just got home and wanted to say hi."

"Oh." he looked a little disappointed then smiled. "Want to come up?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah come on." Sora dropped an emergency fire rope ladder out his window and Riku climbed up it quickly and quietly as he could. Then Sora dragged it inside and curled it up again. He turned to Riku and smiled.

"Welcome to my room, we have to be quiet though my brother might hear us and get upset."

"I could have come in the front door." Riku smiled.

"No mom and Barret don't allow visitors after ten."

"I see."

Sora sat on his bed bouncing a little as he did so Riku joined him not bouncing though. He looked at Sora and saw a slight red puffiness to his eyes.

"Are you okay Sora?"

"Yeah I'm great, I found my brother and sister and my dad, I've made more friends than I've ever had before it's been a great couple of days."

"That's good to hear as long as everyone's making you welcome."

"they are, Axel's a pervert though."

"Yeah but at least he has Roxas to keep him in line."

"I noticed."

they talked for hours turning off the light and staying quiet when Sora's step dad came home. The man stopped at Sora's door for a moment then continued on to his own room. Finally both fell asleep talking quietly.

Sora woke up slowly, he was warm and felt very comfortable. There was a weight on his chest and some one was breathing next to him. It was wonderful, he hadn't felt another next to him since he had gone away with his mother and away form his siblings. He cracked open one eye to find the sun had risen slightly and the faint light was glowing off of silver white hair. The green eyes were closed in sleep. Sora blushed noticing who was in his bed, but they were still dressed in the clothes from the day before and he was sure Riku had done nothing to him. Riku shifted and his eyes opened slightly and he smiled.

"Morning Sora."

"Morning." he smiled.

"Sorry didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay I don't mind."

"you're cute Sora."

"Thanks." he blushed again and pulled away realizing how close they were to one another right then.

"I should probably go before they realize you had company I'll see you in a little while right?"

"Of course."

Riku leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, Sora melted into the kiss. Riku pulled back and blushed slightly himself.

There was a knock on the door. both pulled away and Sora frowned.

"I should go." Riku said quietly.

'Yeah." Sora waited until Riku was back out the window before opening the door looking sleepy. "Hello?"

"Hey sleepy head come down stairs breakfast is ready." Denzel told him looking cheerful and awake already.

"I'll be right down."

Breakfast was quiet at first while Barret was there he ate and left for work telling the three of them gruffly to behave themselves. Their mother was still in bed having gotten home around four in the morning.

"So Sora any plans today?" Marlene asked.

"Well yeah Riku and the others asked me to go with them to the Butterfly today."

"You know Sora you've been spending alot of time with Riku and them maybe you should find some other friends too." Marlene told him.

"Come on Marlene let Sora make what friends he wants."

"Besides a few of the girls in the group are cute." Sora lied.

"It's all about the girls right little brother?"

"Yeah."

"Fine but I still am not sure."

"Geez you two sound more like my parents than my siblings, I'm done and going over to Riku's."

"Take care Sora try to be home for dinner okay."

"I'll try." he said running upstairs to grab some things and heading over next door.

Riku walked into his door and strait into the spanish inquisition. Being knocked over by a blonde missile who proceeded to question him.

"Where were you last night Riku you didn't come home." Roxas demanded still sitting on Riku's chest.

"I was over at Sora's." He said simply.

"Sora? what exactly did you do to my brother?" the blond demanded standing up and crossing his arms at his step brother.

"Nothing we just talked most of the night and then this morning I...well I kissed him.

"Really? what did he do?"

"He kissed back, I liked it I think I like him."

"you'd better not hurt him Riku."

"I would never hurt him on purpose Roxas."

"Good. now go shower and change you smell." he ordered.

"thanks alot." the silver haired teen headed up the stairs. "You do realize I'm the elder brother right?"

"so?"

"Never mind."

Roxas went to see about breakfast and ther was a knock on the door he ran to open it and smiled.

"You know Sora we should get you your own key."

"um Roxas I have to talk to you." Sora said looking embarrassed yet happy.

"Sure thing come on to my room."

They sat on Roxas' bed in his room and sora took a deep breath to tell his brother what had happened.

"Riku kissed me this morning and i kissed back and I think I like him." Sora blurted out to his younger brother.

"So he kissed you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to hit him?"

"No I'm serious Roxas i want to know what to do next what should i do i've never had that happen before ever,"

"Well first of all you should let him know that was your first kiss, second of all find out if he wants to date you or not and if he does jump him."

"Okay like ask him out on a date or something?"

"Yeah I'm sure he wont say no that first night he asked me all I could remember about you."

"He did?"

"Yes he did, why don't the two of you spend the day together, I have work anyway and so dies Nami but riku's off today and normally just mopes around the house if he's alone so drag him off to have some fun."

"Okay." he brightened.

There was a knock and Riku's head poked in he was dressed in a red tank top and black jean shorts his shoulder length silver hair was still slightly wet.

"Hey Sora." he greeted.

"Hi Riku." Sora smiled.

"What are you two up to?"

"Brother talk, hey Riku I've got work today so you'll have to entertain my brother okay just don't molest him." Roxas told the older teen as he got up and grabbed his bag.

"Roxas." Sora gasped.

"Have fun brother." he ran down the stairs and out the door grabbing his skateboard on the way.

the other two looked at one another and Sora blushed again.

"Want to spend the day together?" Sora asked.

"You mean like a date Sora?"

"If you want."

"Sure I'd love too how about breakfast first?"

"Yeah."

the two spent hours wandering like the first day they had met but this time was different. at the park Riku pulled Sora into a small grove of trees and kissed him again this time Sora was faster to kiss back and when Riku's tounge moved across his lips in a gentle caress he opened his mouth for it. they kissed for what seemed like hours before they had to come up for breath.

"How about lunch?"

"Sure let's hit the butterfly and annoy your brother."

"Roxas works there?"

"Yeah so does Hyne come on ." He grabbed Sora's hand and they left the park together.

the butterfly was busy and it's servers were running around like wild. Riku caught Roxas' eye and went for a booth in his area. He waved to Kairi and Hyne who were also running around like crazy.

"Hey guys what would you like?" Roxas asked when he finally got to their table.

"Two specials Roxas take you time though man you look tired."

"thanks alot brother i'll be back when i can with your order."

No one seemed to really care about the service being a little slow since ther were only three waiters on duty alot of people were also on the games.

"I think they lost someone." Riku commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Well normally when it's busy like this there are four waiters and since i only see three they must have lost someone."

"Ah."

Roxas passed by with drinks and an appetizer with a smile.

"On the house since the kitchen's slow today."

"what happened?"

"Kairi's mom is sick today so we have a temp cook that might make us loose a few customers." he joked.

"that's bad but if you tell em they might come back when she's feeling better."

"I hope so." he said ruefully and continued on to pass out the food he had.

"Maybe they should pull him back into the kitchen Roxas can cook pretty well."

"i'm not sure if food poison is a good reputation for a place like this Sora." Riku joked.

Their food finally arrived and the ate and messed around a bit after eating they played some games and Sora beat Riku at DDR a few times before they took off. They walked down by the river for a while and dipped their feet in as they talked.

"You know this has been the best day I've had in a long time." Riku said with a smile.

"Me too." Sora leaned on Riku's shoulder smiling.

Riku pulled his face up to kiss him gently and pulled away after a moment.

"We should head home your brother and sister wanted you home for dinner tight?"

"Yeah, but i'll see if i can spend the night."

"Great I think dad is off tomorrow so are the other two but Larx and I have work."

"Okay come on."

They walked to Sora's house and as they arrived Sora's mother was leaving for work.

"Oh Sora honey there you are," she said seeing him as he walked up to the door.

"Hi mom this is Riku he 's my friend."

"Great."

"Can I stay at his house tonight?"

"you can just stay here for dinner okay."

"Yes mom."

She took off for the station and Sora went indies after a quick good by to Riku. Marlene looked up form the table to see him.

"Sora you're just in time for diner."

"told you I would be but mom just said i could spend the night at Riku's."

"Great eat up and get ready." his older brother smiled at him. Marlene frowned slightly

Sora ate quickly then grabbed his stuff form his room and went next door trying the key Riku had picked up for him while they were out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sora we're in the living room."

Sora came in and smiled at his family before joining them.

"Well Sora feel like spending the day with your old man?" Cloud asked him.

"Really?"

"Yes I have the whole day off tomorrow and since the three of you will be here i want to spend the day with you three."

"Great."

"I'll see you in the morning then i'm turing in."

"Night dad."

"this will be wonderful." Namine hugged her brother and smiled.

"Yeah but you're staying in my room tonight Sora."

"Right Roxas "

They played around for a while before all of them turned in Riku stealing a good night kiss before Sora joined his brother in his room.

Sora woke up in a great mood and smiled over at the lump of blankets on the floor. he smiled and pounced on the pile.

"Get off." came the grumbled reply and blond spikes poked out of the blankets blue eyes just like his own darkened with sleep glared at him.

"Come on Roxas dad promised to take us out to lunch and stuff today." Sora bounced on his brother.

"not at." he pushed off his brother enough to see the clock on his dresser across the room. "nine o'clock the movie doesn't even start till one."

"Aww come on Roxas." Sore whined as his brother rolled back up into the blankets.

Roxas tried to ignore his brother and get some more sleep not to mention figure out how he got the floor of the room. they had both been up on the bed Sora must have kicked him off accidentally the boy didn't even lay still in his sleep. Finally he sat up and blinked at his brother.

"fine let me get dressed and we'll see about breakfast."

"Yay." the fifteen year old jumped up and ran to find his own clothes for the day.

A knock on the door interrupted their changing and Roxas quickly threw on a shirt to answer the door to find their third triplet there in a yellow sundress.

"Hello Roxas i though I heard Sora."

"You did."

"Hey Nami." Sora smiled over his brother's shoulder at their sister,"

"Sora." She greeted smiling brightly.

"Hey we all match!"

"We do?" Roxas looked at his siblings. Sora had put on a yellow t-shirt. Roxas' own shirt was a yellow sleeveless shirt. both boys also wore black shorts Roxas' were in cargo pant's style.

"Scary."

"I'm going to change."

"Why don't you want to confuse the masses."

"On second though yeah lets go get breakfast." the blond smirked.

At the stairs the three were greeted by the scent of breakfast. following it to the kitchen where their dad was at the stove humming to himself with the radio and cooking. the delicious aromas made their mouths water. Fenrir laying docilely by her master's feet looked up and barked making CLoud turn to his offspring.

"Good morning I was about to send Fenrir to wake you up."

"Good thing I had Sora as an alarm this morning then." Roxas teased as he sat down."

"hey i wasn't that bad."

"I have bruises." the younger teen joked going lll dramatic.

Cloud simply shook his head and turned to serve out breakfast. Namine sat on the other side of Roxas and Cloud took the head of the table with a smile. he did love his children and it was rare for his to be off long enough to actually spend time with them.

"So what did you want to do today?"

"the movies there's some great new ones at the Cosmo."

"We need to do some school shopping too."

"all right we'll take care of that today." He smiled.

After eating the four got ready to go and headed off to the station for the train. The ride was uneventful and a bit crowded. the three kids kept an eye on eachother and their dad. a few guys looked at Namine in a way the boys didn't like and moved closer ot their sister with out even looking at the guys.

Shopping was done quickly as none of them enjoyed it much except for Namine who was well aware of the male members of her family's minds wandering they headed for a place to eat. as they walked along a familiar silver haired young man was walking across the street seeing them he smiled.

"Hey Dad, Sora, Roxas, Namine."

"Hey Riku off work already?"

"Yeah I was heading for lunch.

'Us too want to join us?"

"Sure." he shrugged. "Bur i don't want to get in the way."

"Come on Riku you're our brother too." Namine said grabbing his arm.

"Yeah one of us.' Roxas joked throwing his arm around his shoulders from the other side as Sora joined them

"Can't get out of it Riku."

"Well i guess not."

They entered a small burger place close to the theater and made their orders going over to the drink and condiment stand to get their drinks while waiting for their orders.

"Riku don't get mountain dew." Roxas groaned seeing the older teen filling his paper cup with the yellowish caffeine substance.

"Why not?"

"The last time you scared Demyx."

"Demyx isn't here he's at rehearsals." Riku smirked.

"What's wrong with mountain dew?" Sora asked filing his own cup with the stuff.

"it's not the mountain dew it's the step brother with the funky blood sugar levels."

"It will be fine Roxas help me find a table." Namine told her brother with a soft smile. He let himself be led away by his sister as the other two laughed.

"Poor Roxas i think you scared him."

"it isn't as bad as he says I swear."

"you are no way hyperer than me with sugar." the brunette smiled.

"We'll have to see won't we?" Riku smiled. "Is Hyperer even a word?"

"It is now." the brunette told him and went to join his siblings at the table they had picked. Riku went to help Cloud with the trays of food.

"Thank you for letting me come along."

"You are welcome Riku but they are right you are one of the kids too you know."

"Yeah ." he smiled.

They sat done to eat, Riku had ordered a chicken sandwich which he drenched in homey mustard much to the interest of his step siblings.

"Why all the mustard?"

"It tastes good with the chicken."

"Really."

"Yep."

"Ah."

the kids fought over each other's fries and joked around with Cloud as they ate finally it was time to go and get tickets to the movie.

Cloud paid for the tickets and they went inside to order snacks, not that they needed them having just had lunch but Sora demanded snacks saying a movie wasn't as good without pop corn.

Axel was manning the concession stand and smiled as he saw them.

"Hello Mr. Strife guys how can I help you this afternoon?" he grinned winking at Roxas who sighed at the normal innuendo of his boyfriend's way of speaking.

"WE need snacks!" Sora told the red head," and nachos."

"Nachos?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." he grabbed s plastic plate of nachos a large pop corn five drinks a bag od M&M's for Riku and Milkduds for Roxas and handed Cloud a box of Raisinets.

So laden with drinks chocolate and the pop corn as well as a plate of nachos which Sora guarded form his siblings they went to find a place ot sit in the theater.

It was pretty deserted as of yet and they found a row of seats in the middle where they could see the screen. Cloud went in first then Namine followed by Roxas then Sora with Riku taking the Aisle seat.

they settled down and Sora munched at the nachos knocking away Roxas hand.

"My chips."

"come on Sora just one. I'll trade you some Milkduds." Roxas told him.

"Fine but only one." the brunette accepted the chocolate covered caramels and handed his brother one precious cheese covered chip.

Riku snickered and Sora glared at him but the older teen just took a sip of his pop and smiled.

"Is something wrong Sora?"

"No." he pouted and Riku ate a few of his own chocolates watching Sora out of the corner of his eyes.

Roxas got up to go to the bathroom and Namine handed Sora the pop corn across the now empty seat with a wink, and a glance at Riku.

Sora smiled at his sister and turned back to the screen, the twos actions were not missed by Cloud.

As the lights dimmed a hand brushed Sora's thigh and grasped his hand he jumped a little but smiled at Riku in the dim room.

Roxas walked to the bathrooms located to the side of the concession stand ignoring the red head who was at the moment flirting with a customer and headed for the bathroom. Once he came out of the stall he was pushed back into it and against the flimsy metal wall for a long and bruising kiss.

"Miss me?" Axel asked with a smile.

"you mean for the five minutes i haven't seen you since we ordered snacks?" the blonde asked and smiled. "Yes i did."

"Good." and the make out session continued.

"Won't you get in trouble for molesting someone in the bathroom?"

"Hey, as Riku often says and stole from a movie. You are only in trouble if you get caught." Axel smirked and returned to ravishing his lover.

The previews were over and the beginning credits starting as Roxas finally got back looking flushed.

"you okay Roxas?" Riku asked.

"Yeah it was just a little warm in the bathroom."

"I'm sure it was." Sora said with a grin.

They watched the movie with a few comments from the kids. Many dirty jokes and bad puns later the lights came on and people began to file out. The two boys released eachother's hands and blushed slightly. Cloud had noticed the hand holding and hid a smiled he would have ot talk to one or both of them later.

They left the theater saying goodbye to Axel and went on with their day. After all the stuff they wanted to do they headed home to put away the stuff they had bought and such. As son as they came in the door Fenrir was all over Cloud.

"I think she needs a walk I'll see you kids a a bit."

"Okay Dad."

The four crashed in Roxas' room after putting stuff away. The triplets took the bed and Riku took the desk chair turning it around and straddling it.

"So exactly how hot was the bathroom earlier?" Sora asked his brother.

"Hey Axel jumped me, what should i have done about it?"

"Enjoyed every moment and hope dad didn't see the hickey." Riku smiled.

"Hickey?" Roxas grabbed his neck and the others laughed.

"It's a small one and the shadow of your hair covers it mostly no one should notice it." sora told him.

"I hope not." the boy frowned.

Cloud came back and left the dog in the yard for now while he set up dinner.

"Sora could you help me with Dinner?"

"Sure dad be right down." He smiled and went to help his dad cook.

"Sora can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is there anything going on between you and Riku?"

"Well He asked me to be his boyfriend yesterday."

"And you said yes?"

"Yeah, you 're not upset are you?"

"No I'm glad for both of you Sora it would be bad if I told you you couldn't date him after i let Roxas go after Axel."

"Oh yeah thanks dad."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Summer was nearly over and everyone was trying to get exited about the start of another school year it was Riku's and Demyx's junior year and Larxene and Axel's senior. The triplet's would be sophomores along with Hyne pence Orlette and Kairi.

Demyx was jumpy and excited for a week before he finally had to tell someone something deciding on Riku he nearly jumped the younger blond to tell him the good news.

"So Demyx what is this good news?" Riku asked the energetic blond.

"There's an out door concert at the summer fair this year and Nocturne is one of the bands playing there we're the third on the docket on Saturday."

"That's great." Riku knew Demyx practically ate slept and breathed music.

"Yeah can everybody come see us?"

"You know we will try our hardest Demyx after all everybody goes to the summer fair it's the biggest party before summer ends."

"Great I'll see you guys there." Demyx smiled and took off to find his band mates and girlfriend to tell them.

At the site for the outdoor concert the groups were setting up. Most of them were older groups but a few newer ones like Nocturne had made it in. The site was an amphitheater open the side of a hill. The stage sat at the bottom and the seats were carved into the side of the hill in a semi-circle. There was five feet of flat ground between the stands and stage for dancing if people wanted to or just extra seating. The park where the stage was filled with stalls for shops and the stores closest were having a sidewalk sale.

The group was setting themselves up looking over their instruments. Demyx did a few practice riffs and smiled.

"This is going to be great this will be the largest we've ever played for." He said hugging his guitar.

"Certainly different from the club scene." Marluxia agreed.

"Hnn." Lexaeus agreed.

"Don't get too exited Lex you might hurt yourself." Larxene told the larger teen leaning over to kiss Demyx. "Well you guys ready?"

"Yeah ready as we'll ever be."

"Great Nami just called she'll be here in a few minutes with food."

"Great how's the sound system doing?"

"Zex says it'll be up in running soon."

"Cool."

The festival was in full swing when the kids started to head there. Sora and Riku had gone with Kairi who had asked them to help her pick up some things. They walked along the street looking at the various venders. Sora stopped and sniffed before grinning and running off.

"Come on Guys I smell something good."

"Sora wait up!"

"Sora!"

They followed him to a booth where they were selling hot-dogs and pop. The hot dogs were wrapped in white paper and were only one munny a piece. Sora was already in line by the time the other two caught up with him.

"Umm Sora they're just hot dogs." Riku told him.

"No way street vended dogs are the best." the brunette crowed earning looks from the crowd.

"He's right you know." Namine said walking up to them carrying about ten hot dogs in their little paper wrappers, along with a few bags of chips.. "For some reason they are good."

"And why do you have so many?"

"The band, you know Demyx gets nervous and hungry before a set." She smiled.

"Yeah and is still so tiny." Kairi giggled.

"Yeah well gotta go the band needs Me." she smiled kissed her brother on the cheek and left.

"She's so great." Sora smiled.

"Sora do you need to tell us something about you and Nami?" riku asked raising an eyebrow in a perfect impression of his father.

"No." he looked at Riku who burst out laughing and had to have Kairi smack him on the back a couple of times.

"Meany." Sora told him and turned to order the food form the lady at the register. She handed him six dogs two cans of pop and three bags of chips. He grinned and thanked her and the three took off for the stage to see their friends play.

Another group was finishing up their set as they came to the concert area. Most of their fiends were already there. Seeing them Pence waved enthusiastically. A blanket had been laid out on the grass of the hill and their group was sprawled out on it. Roxas was sitting on Axel's lap Orlette was leaning on Hyne. Pence was alone but didn't seem to mind.

"Hey guys over here." Hyne called.

"Hey Pence guys are we late?"

"No you guys are right on time."

"Great."

They settled down as the group took the stage. Demyx and Larxene lead the group as Marluxia sat at the keyboard and Lexeaus took the drums. Demyx smiled and hit a few chords. Then approached the mike.

"Good evening everyone we're Nocturne and we are glad to be here tonight hope you are all enjoying yourselves."

The crowd roared and he smiled wider.

"Let me introduce the group, on drums Lexaeus," a few applause.

"Key board Marluxia," a few whistles and cat calls.

"On Bass the lovely and talented Larxene." Now the crowd roared as she smiled and waved. Then took the mike from Demyx.

"Hey Ladies and gentleman on lead guitar Demyx and he's mine ladies." she said tossing it back to him.

The crowd roared as they started to play. Demyx smiled and sang.

As they played their friends cheered making sure to make some noise. After awhile Orlette dragged Hyne off top dance in the clear space. Axel dragged Roxas off to join them. Pence wandered off form the group and Kairi sat with Sora and Riku joking around. Sora saw some familiar faces in the crowd heading their way and pulled back a little from leaning on Riku who shot him a questioning look before he nodded in the direction of his approaching family, Riku nodded.

"Sora?" his mother called seeing him finally the boy smiled and jumped up to greet his mother and step father.

"Hello."

"Where have you been the last couple of days?" She asked looking over the pair with him.

"Hanging with Riku and his friends I ran into them the other day." he motioned to Riku and Kairi since they were the only friends still hanging around. He was a little relived that Roxas wasn't there not knowing what his brother's reaction would be.

"Hello Mr. Wallace." Riku greeted with a smile.

"Riku Kairi."

"You know them?"

"Riku's our neighbor Marlene used to baby-sit him and his sister and she used to watch Kairi too."

"OH nice to meet both of you."

"Nice to meet you too Sora's told us about you but you've been working."

"Yes thank you for keeping an eye on him his brother is supposed to but he's so much older."

"Of course." Riku gave her a winning smile and Kairi giggled.

"Well I'm glad you're having fun." Tifa told him. She had been worried that Sora was never home and was glad he had friends. She had little time for her younger son and at times was afraid for him.

"Hey Sora!" Roxas came running up and stopped when he saw his mother standing there the two stared at eachother for a second. "Hello Mother."

"Roxas?" She stared at her youngest son.

"Yeah we live around here. I gotta go, Sora Nami wanted to talk to you." he took off.

"Okay. " he turned back to his mother. "Yeah Roxas and Nami are here and we're going to the same school in the fall isn't that great?"

"Wonderful dear." she said absently watching in the direction Roxas had gone.

"I should go see what Nami wants, later mom." he said quickly and ran off toward the stage area. Riku waved and took off after Roxas while Kairi took the moment to go to the dance area to talk to the others.

It didn't take Riku long to find Roxas, he was at the other end of the park already and down in a small area by the river that ran through it. The blonde was staring absently into the water sitting on a rock Riku joined him quietly.

"Roxas?"

"I really didn't expect it, I know she was here but..."

"You didn't think you'd run into her?"

"Not so soon." he threw a rock and watched the ripples it made. "I hate her."

"Roxas?"

"She left us. She took Sora and Denzel and left. Namine and me were left alone with our dad. We couldn't even find where they went after she left. Dad took forever to get over it. "

"Sounds like you still haven't."

"Sora looked so happy though."

"He looked happier when you were there. He loves his siblings and you know he missed you."

"Yeah. I'm glad he's here I just wish she wasn't."

"Do you really have to deal with her I mean it's not like you can't avoid her she's always at work and Sora's always coming over to our house and if it gets bad I'm sure Axel's dad would let you stay there for awhile."

"Yeah but I wouldn't want to leave dad alone with her."

"Dad's rarely home."

"He was going to come here tonight if he and pops got home."

"Yeah I guess I better warn them huh?"

"I'll go with you I should apologize to Sora anyway."

"Great come on." Riku led him back to the crowds.

"Roxas, I don't think your mom knows Sora's gay either." he put in remembering the brunette's reaction to seeing her and his stepfather.

"Really?"

"Yeah we were talking and he was sitting on me before your mom showed up and he jumped off my lap."

"Oh poor Sora at least dad knows about me and Axel."

"Yeah."

"It's okay Riku you know dad doesn't mind."

"But it's your mom he lives with Roxas I don't know what I would do if she told him yo leave me."

"He wouldn't you know Sora he's loyal to a fault."

"True."

Sora moved through the crowd intent on finding his youngest sibling and letting her know their mother was there he wasn't sure what her reaction would be after Roxas' he was worried. He saw the petite blonde talking with a trio of girls who looked like singers from their outfits she saw him and smiled.

"Sora over here I want you to meet some one." she called.

"Only one?"

"Just get over here." She smiled. "Girls this is my brother Sora. Sora these are Yuna Rikku and Paine they are some of Riku's relatives but I'm not quite sure of the actual titles.

"I'm his aunt Yuna's hit cousin and Rikku is Yuna's cousin." Paine , the charcoal haired girl said as she fixed one of the blond Rikku's braids.

"Cool nice to meet you all." Sora said with a smile.

"You're that Sora then?" Yuna asked, her mismatched eyes glittering.

"That Sora?"

"Riku told me about you."

"Cool I hope it was good."

"Oh it was." she said with a mysterious smile.

"Sora!" Riku and Roxas joined them and Roxas pounced his brother.

"Hey Roxas are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine as long as you and Nami are right here."

"Good."

"Hello Riku." Rikku greeted hugging the silver haired boy.

"Hey girls are you up next?"

"Yes sort of."

"We are singing with nocturne tonight for a few songs we've been practicing for weeks."

"Great."

Riku grabbed Sora's hand after Roxas let him go and smiled.

"Well Paine I know you want to say it."

"I have nothing to say Riku." She smiled. "But I will warn your uncles to behave if you want."

"Please."

"You have uncles?"

"Yeah dad has four brothers and Paine though the other three are only a few years younger then dad and Paine and Edge that's her brother are seventeen like myself."

"Father remarried our mother only twenty years ago."

"Wow."

"Yeah it's kinda scary having an aunt only a month older then you." Riku smirked and Paine whapped him on the back of the head.

"Well we have to get on stage have fun boys." Yuna smiled

"You too Yuna."

The three young women walked to the stage and Nami turned to smile at her brothers.

"Oh can you guys do me a big favor?"

"What Nami?"

"Well Selphie asked me to keep an eye on the twins next weekend because she and Irvine are having their anniversary then."

"And you want our help?"

"Please."

"I don't know Nami those two are supposed to be hellions."

"No way Nami I don't do well with kids." Sora told her.

"Oh it's only for a few hours Sora Roxas please." She turned her huge blue eyes on them.

"Damn okay Nami I'll help." Roxas told her.

"Me too." Sora said defeated by the Nami eyes.

"Thank you I'll go find Selphie and tell her." She dashed off and the boy groaned.

"Can we ever say no to her?"

"Not yet no but someday."

"You guys are completely whipped by your own sister and you know it."

"He's right."

"Yes he is."

Both boys sighed and Riku smirked.

"Well since next weekend is taken up let's have fun this weekend."

"True we are at a fair right lets have some fun."

"Let's hit the rides."

"I'll catch up with you two I need to find my wayward boyfriend and make him act like one later brother." He kissed Sora on the cheek. "And Riku hurt my brother and I kill you."

"Right Roxas have fun." The silver haired youth dragged Sora off to the midway.

Past the merchant's stalls was the fair itself with all the junk food and rides which were designed to make one hurl. Sora loved it the games with people yelling were the best. He stopped at one where you had to shoot water at the target and paid a couple of gil to try it. Riku joined him and beat him by one point. The vendor handed him a green chocobo plushy that was almost as big as Sora.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sora asked.

"Give it to you like a good boyfriend." He said with a laugh handing Sora the large cute bird.

"And what and I supposed to do with it?"

"Keep it as a trinket that I won for you." He leaned in and kissed Sora's cheek making the younger boy blush and a few people around them look at them "Come on let's ride some rides."

They found a few to play on and ended up beating A few of their friends at bumper cars. Seeing Roxas and Axel in line for the Ferris wheel they joined them.

"How about a double date?"

"Sure."

Axle had a small moogle doll in his arms Riku gave him a questioning look.

"It's for Nami I swear."

"No I beat him at the dart game." Roxas smiled.

"Great, Riku's beat me at everything."

"Hence the bird?"

"Yeah."

The Ferris wheel was slow and the four enjoyed their time on it. Kissing when it was in the air and no one could really see them. After wards they went for the junk food a huge cup of fries slathered with chili and cheese.

"You guys would never guess who we saw together by the tilt o whirl earlier." Axel smirked.

"Who?"

"Well Vexen was talking to that Pence kid and they seemed really friendly."

"Why would Pence and Vexen be friendly they don't even know eachother do they?"

"Apparently they do."

"wow should ask him about that later."

"yeah or tease Vexen."

As the kids were messing around, a group of men got off the train and headed for the fair. Their leader was a tall man in all black with long silver hair and pale skin his green eyes seemed to glow. Beside him strode Cloud. Behind the two Reno and Rude walked casually Reno smoking a cigarette.

"Rude Reno you are off at the moment why don't you go have fun. I highly doubt anyone will bother us tonight."

"Right Seph have fun." Reno dragged Rude off."

"You like doing that don't you??"

"Of course." Sephiroth smirked and walked off toward the fair.

Most people would never believe a man like Sephiroth would enjoy such frivolous things as fairs but he did. He had since the children were young, not that he'd gone with them in recent years. He and Cloud headed for the rides going for Cloud's favorite the Ferris wheel. In line Cloud saw a familiar face the woman turned and smiled wanly at him.

"Hello Cloud it's been awhile."

"Hello Tifa."

"This is my husband Barret. Barret this is Denzel and Sora's father Cloud."

"Hello,"

"Hi, this is my boyfriend Seph. Seph Tifa."

"Hello. Greeting Barret."

"Yo Sephiroth."

"What have you been up to."

"Working with my younger brother. You?"

"Not much we just moved here about a week ago and Sora's making friends/"

"I know he's been over at our house a lot."

"I noticed but as long as he's happy."

"Yeah Roxas is happier then he's been in years."

"He didn't seen to happy with me."

"Yeah he's at that stage where his parents are the enemy."

"I noticed."

They got on the ride and wandered around together for awhile. Talking about everything Tifa smiled to herself she had liked Cloud a lot but it had been more of a childhood infatuation than real love. She had left feeling she was ruining Cloud's life with the kids and all. Cloud seemed happier with Sephiroth than he had been with her the last few years of their relationship. She just wished she was better with the kids. She barely saw Sora even back on the island, he had always been going off on his own but the island was smaller then the city and she was worried he might do something to ruin his own life.

"A gil for your thoughts." She looked up to see Sephiroth beside her. Cloud and Barret seemed to be engrossed in beating one another at some race game and she smiled.

"Just thinking. Cloud seems so happy."

"He is I hope."

"I never thought he'd go for guys I mean he and I."

"I know, it was a shock to the both of us as well."

"How'd you meet?"

"Both of us had been on dates with other people at the same place. Mine ended badly and I was at the bar when he came in and sat at the bar next to me we talked and ended up meeting often. We work in the same company so it wasn't hard to meet up after a few months we ended up on a real date with eachother it was the first time I had ever gone after a fellow man but I do love him."

"That's good I thought I did but I guess I didn't really."

"That is okay."

"I know that no, but the boys I don't think they'll ever forgive me and I don't know about Nami."

"Eventually they should forgive you give them time."

"you are a smart man Sephiroth."

"I try."

as the parents were talking the kids had gathered again this time the band joined them and they found a great place to watch the fireworks that started after dark had fallen. Eventually the parents caught up with the kids.

"Hey guys."

"yo dad."

"Up for dinner?"

"Yeah." Sora jumped up.

"We are going to hit the town and find a restaurant there's a great Wutian place that should fit all of us."

"Great."

The group left the park and went to the place. It was huge and the wait staff had no trouble moving some tables together for their group. Sephiroth, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Sora, Roxas, Namine, Denzel, Marlene, Baralai, Riku and Larxene sat around the table. Roxas tried to ignore his mother but Namine spoke to her in a long monologue of their last five years. Tifa didn't seem to happy about Marluxia.

"Isn't he older than you?"

"Yes mother but we haven't done anything but go on a few dates, he wont even kiss me anywhere but on the cheek or hand." She said smiling.

"trust me he's a complete gentleman Ms. Lockheart." Larxene told her. "I would have hurt him by now if he wasn't."

"Thank you Larxene call me Tifa please."

"Sure."

Riku and Sora were holding hands under the table the whole time and neither said anything.

"Mom how do you feel about pops and dad?" Roxas asked.

"I don't really have a problem with it Roxas why?"

""I'm seeing someone too, but he's a guy."

"I see." She waited for him to continue.

"Axel and I have been dating."

"I'm glad you've found someone Roxas."

"Thank you." The boy didn't seem to happy still but he was glad she hadn't gotten upset.

After dinner the group headed home. Tired everyone headed for bed many in much lighter moods then they had been in, in a while.


End file.
